X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers
X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers ( ‎X-フィットブローラーズ'' X - fitto'': Genso burōrāzu) is a fan made fighting game created and developed by the team of Jeremiah Cuff, Leshawn Sisk, Robert Thompson, and Kevin Cardinelli. The game takes place in a flooded future world in the 2094 which the story is about a group of martial artists who combine their elemental powers with their martial art fighting styles called elemental brawlers that fights to save the world from a tyrannical military organization sect who are called the Hamayoki after they laid siege and took over the 50 state provinces of U.S.A and the countries of Europe and Asia. The game was to be announced on PC on September 18, 2012. A sequel of the first game called X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2 is also to be announced on PC on December 25, 2012, Story In the Year 2094 located in a futuristic city of Biankouga (the Japanese name for the state of Missouri in U.S.A), there has been turmoil and chaos that has broken loose in the streets of St. Hyotatsu (St. Louis). Gangs are fighting each other for control of the turf, business tycoons vying to control the government for political gain until one man named Wayne Shigeru and his religious military sect group called the Hamayoki came and used their Dark elemental powers to attack the gangs and caused a chaotic riot across the entire city. They conquer the cities of Biankouga one by one until there was nothing left, once everything has been in his control, he turned his attention to Shientetsugawa (Ellisville). But once his sect soldiers got there to attack the local townspeople, a young african american man named Jirayuki Honogetsu came out of nowhere and started to attack the sect members by using light elemental powers and the Kajukenbo martial art style which greatly overpowers them, causing the sect members to retreat, sooner than later, Jirayuki is confronted by a mysterious female sage who tells him that he is a descendant of one of the six families that control elemental powers and they had engage in a century year old war against the Hamayoki sect so they can free the innocent people from the sect's tyranny, however the Hamayoki destroyed them and their reign of terror continued, until 7 survivors of the six elemental families made a final stand and pulverize the evil sect group into oblivion. Jirayuki soon decides that it's his destiny to stop the evil hamayoki group, together with his friends Shawn, Byron, and Luca, they head out to save the world from Wayne Shigeru before it's too late. Characters Jirayuki Honogetsu- a boisterous 20 year old man who is gifted with light elemental powers and is a descendant of one of the six elemental families who uses their powers to protect the world from the evil Hamayoki group, he heads out to destroy Wayne Shigeru and save Biankouga. He is the main hero of the game. Shawn Hinomori- the best friend of Jirayuki who is gifted with earth elemental powers and usually combines them with his boxing skills during battle, he aids Jirayuki into destroying the Hamayoki sect. Luca Barrelson- another one of Jirayuki's friends who combines his hybrid martial art style with ice elemental powers, he is a happy go lucky guy who is a lot better at getting Jirayuki into trouble than getting him out, but he makes up for it by helping his friends in battle, he also aids Shawn and Jirayuki into fighting the Hamayoki Sect. Byron Williams- the fourth best friend of Jirayuki who combines his lightning elemental powers with aiki-jujitsu, he is suffering from a disorder called dyslexia and cannot function properly during battle, however, his disorder gives him an advantage to inflict heavy lightning elemental damage to his foes including Wayne Shigeru, he helps Jirayuki and friends in a fight to save Biankouga. Marianne "Yue Mei" Hellows- a half Caucasian half Chinese 20 year old woman who aids the elemental brawlers to fight the Hamayoki Sect, she is also Jirayuki's beloved girlfriend who is skilled using chinese kung fu fighting styles combined with wind elemental powers, what Jirayuki does not know about her is shrouded in mystery. Charmaine Burroughs- a kind hearted 19 year old woman who is the girlfriend of Luca Barrelson who supports him and Jirayuki into fighting the Hamayoki. Like her boyfriend, Charmaine also has ice elemental powers and combines them with her chinese boxing style called Zi Ran Men, she wish to live a normal life with Luca once the Hamayoki sect is destroyed. Mitchell Brody- another one of Jirayuki's friends and is the rival of Shawn Hinomori, he assists the elemental brawlers when they are outnumbered by the increasing Hamayoki soldiers and often gives them support. But when it comes to Jirayuki's best friend, Shawn and Mitchell do not get along, he also has the same earth elemental powers and combines them with his pro wrestling fighting style. Nathan Pryce- Wayne Shigeru's right hand man and archrival of Luca Barrelson, he stood by Wayne's side when he first recreated the Hamayoki Sect and also played a part in invading Biankouga, Nathan combines his fighting style Bajiquan with fire elemental powers which make him a formidable foe, he is the primary antagonist of the game. Kirk Cheung- another one of Wayne Shigeru's servants and is the sworn enemy of Byron Williams, he is a wild Chinese american man who is itching for a fight and will endanger his fellow comrades to finish his mission, like Byron, Kirk also has lightning elemental powers and combines them with Northern Praying Mantis style Kung Fu. Wayne Shigeru- the leader of the Hamayoki sect who was responsible for invading Biankouga and endangering the innocent people that lives there, now he sets his sights upon Jirayuki and his friends, as they are a threat to his quest of world destruction, Wayne combines his dark elemental powers with his fighting style Tai Chi Chuan which makes him a force to be rekoned with, he is the main antagonist of the game. Game Modes *Story *Arcade *VS Battle *Time Attack *Training *Team Battle *Online Play *Options Stages There are 10 stages that are located in the state provinces of Biankouga (Missouri) and Tomoyuka (Minnesota) in the year 2094 in the flooded futuristic U.S.A. *Miyagoku, Tomoyuka (Plymouth, Minnesota)- Jiraiyuki Honogetsu *St. Hyotatsu Alleyway (St. Louis, Missouri)- Shawn Hinomori *Byakuyumi, Tomoyuka (White Bear Lake, Minnesota)- Luca Barrelson *Yokomeiji, Tomoyuka (Minneapolis, Minnesota)-&amp;amp;nbsp;Byron Williams *Biankouga Chinatown- Marianne Hellows *Orukagami, Biankouga (Ballwin, Missouri)- Charmaine Burroughs *Shientetsugawa, Biankouga (Ellisville, Missouri)- Mitchell Brody *Downtown St. Hyotatsu, Biankouga (St. Louis, Missouri)- Nathan Pryce *Shinjingo, Biankouga (Chesterfield, Missouri)- Kirk Cheung *Hamayoki Cathedral- Wayne Shigeru (Final Boss in Story Mode) Gameplay X- Fit: Elemental Brawlers is a 2D fighting game where two characters must participate in a fight. Each round in the fight are called a "struggle" and one match consist of one to five struggles. To win a round, one player must force the opponent life gauge to zero by performing various attacks and techniques on the opponent or have more remaining health when the time runs out. Every character has a weak, medium, strong, and fierce attacks. And also each character has unique special moves called a Elemental attack, which different for each character. The attacks are also known as "A", "B", "C", and "D". Numerous attack combos can be unleashed by each character through a careful input of regular and Elemental attacks. A combo can consist of two or more consecutive combos that hit an opponent without them countering. The longer combos are performed on an opponent, the less damage they will recieve which give the opponent a chance to launch a counterattack. Throws can also be incorperated with combos by pressing "A" and "C" at the same time. Most attacks will use portions of the player's riot gauge at the bottom of the screen. The Riot Gauge is filled by receiving or delivering damage. When the character has 50% or more filled in the Riot gauge, Desperation moves called " Elemental Edge Drives" can be performed. When an elemental edge drive is successfully performed and connects with the opponent, it deals heavy damage and are instantly flashier than normal attacks. Another gameplay tactic included in the game is the "Guard Crush". This can performed when an opponent is guarding the player's attack moves, if done sucessfully, then the opponent can be left wide open for a counter attack but the player will suffer little damage after a Guard Crush has been performed and can only happen one per round. Sequel After the release of X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers, a sequel was announced by Jeremiah Cuff and Leshawn Sisk which is titled X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2. The second installment of the game will introduce a new storyline that takes place after the events of the first game. 8 new playable characters and 7 all new stages has been added to the second installment of the game, 3 of the 7 new stages of X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2 are actually modified versions of the original stages of the first game that contained different textures and details that make them unrecognizable. For example, Marianne Hellows' stage Biankouga Chinatown of the first game now appears in the evening time and Byron Williams' stage Yokomeiji, Tomoyuka of the first game that takes place in a demolished construction site in the evening now appears as a downtown cafe in the daytime. The date of X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers is set to be release on PC sometime around December 25, 2012.